seeing ahead
by crybaby452
Summary: logan wakes up to max in his bed, the bad part he doesnt know how she got there!
1. Default Chapter

Logan awoke to something on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Max looking up at him, he was shocked when she leaned up and kissed his cheek and even more surprised when he saw that she was wearing his boxers and a wifebeater, which he couldn't help it she had on no bra. He was still stunned when she said, "What's up with you this morning, you never sleep in this late, come on get up!"  
  
She pulled off his blankets and he saw that he only had on boxers. //Didn't I go to sleep in boxers and a shirt?// He just laid there while Max said over her shoulder, "I guess your going to be slow today," she went over to the closet and through him pants and a shirt. He was amazed how she knew her way around when she never has really been in his room, or in his closet.  
  
Max came over and sat down on the side of the bed and asked, "Honey what's wrong, u look weird, like you don't know me or something."  
  
"Nothing is wrong, just a little tired." //Why didn't i tell her the truth that i have no clue what is going on right now.//  
  
"Well get a move on it we are supposed to be on the road right now and you still have to pack your stuff," //On the road what the heak is going on are we going on a trip or something?// Logan got up and got dressed, Max pulled out his duffle bag and started to pack his clothes for him, he watched as she packed his clothes without missing a beat. Max started to get dressed right in front of his eyes, he didn't know what to do.//Should I turn or should I just stand there.// He turned to grab his glasses making sure to take his time to put them on. He still didn't know where they where going when he put there bags into the car. //Thank God Max got into the drivers seat.// Max started the car and asked, "Logan why so quite?"  
  
"No reason, just sitting here thinking that's all."  
  
"Oh, it's just that you seem like you don't want to go all of a sudden."  
  
"Why would u think that?"  
  
"I don't know just an instinct I have I guess I just thought."  
  
"Max just stop thinking so much will you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so it is our vacation isn't it," //So it is a vacation!// "Yeah it is," Logan replied.  
  
They sat there in silence for the rest of the way there, Logan was very surprised when they pulled up in front of his family cabin. He got out and grabbed there bags, and followed Max into the cabin. Logan went into the bedroom and dropped his duffle on the floor he didn't notice that Max had followed him until he herd her duffle drop behind him. He turned and was tackled to the bed. He landed flat on his back with Max straddling his hips. He had no clue what to do."Max..." and got cut off by Max's kiss. He started to kiss back with a million things rushing into his mind. //Oh God I must be in haven// Max pulled away suddenly and says, "God what is your problem, all morning you have been acting like you don't even remember me or like you don't want to be together anymore, what's wrong, please you can tell me anything i wont freak out just tell me already."  
  
"Fine I will tell you but you might not want to believe me right now or even want to. Well, when I woke up this morning I didn't know anything."  
  
"Impossible, what's the date?"  
  
"I think it is the 4th of may, 2020."  
  
"Oh my God its actually February 12th 2021."  
  
"How could this have happened?"  
  
"Well, last night we were kinda... well lets just say you fell and bumped your head."  
  
"That must have been it, God."  
  
"Wait, now I know why your acting strange around me because well we were 'just friends' at that time, God this couldn't have happened at the worst time." Max got off of him and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because well the reason for this trip, well you see we are supposed to be gone for a week in a half well to celebrate Valentine's Day and Well you know about my heat cycle well sometime in this week in a half I'm supposed to go into heat, and we decided it would be best if we just you no got away from everything like the temptation." Max looked down as if in shame.  
  
Logan put his fingers under her chin and brought it up to look at him and said, "Look I think of you as my dream girl you mean the world to me no matter what happens, OK?"  
  
Max smiled and said, "OK."  
  
"So how about I go make us a nice dinner, while you make a fire, and you can tell me what has happened for these past months." Max smiled and got off the bed and ran into the living room to start the fire, Logan got off the bed and went into the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
Max walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and asked, "So what are we having tonight Mr. Cale?"  
  
"We will be having Chicken, with salad, and some pink champagne, how's that sound to you?"  
  
"It sounds really good, you..."  
  
"You what??"  
  
"Well, before the accident, it would be a joke, like if I said It looks great, you would say, you look great, or like I said it sounds really good, you sound really good and I just problem sound like an idiot you know rambling about this and all."  
  
Before she got to continue, he asked, "And what would I do if you said that, because right now I'm pretty sure what I want to do."  
  
"Well, you would or I would to stop it and.."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And to shut the other person from rambling on like I'm doing they would K..." and got cut off by Logan's Kiss.  
  
"Is that what they would do?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact," Logan smiled and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Max smiled when Logan grabbed her by the butt and lifted her on the counter top, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply, he was surprised when she dipped her tongue into his mouth but quickly retrieved it with his own. The buzzer went off and they pulled away trying to catch their breath. "I better go take the chicken out of the oven." 


	2. the truth game

This is not my story I do not own Dark Angel so if you want to read it and hopefully have fun later everyone.  
  
"After Dinner" "living room"  
  
They where sitting on the couch watching the fire and drinking champagne. "Hey Logan would you like to play the truth game?"  
"Sure, I'll go first. If you could go anywhere before the pulse where would you have gone?"  
"That's an easy one Disney land. Do you remember anything about us?"  
"The last thing I remember about us is when you saved Zack from manticore."  
"Wow that was a long time ago."  
"Well, its my turn, so what's your favorite thing to do?"  
"Riding my baby of course." Max waited until he took a drink out of his Champaign to say,"And I didn't mean my bike either." Logan almost spitted out his drink.  
She waited for Logan to catch his breath. When he had caught his breath right before he was going to make a comment about her last statement she said, "Well since its my turn, Logan what is your favorite fantasy?"  
"Well...humm...I have many...but my all time favorite one would have to include you me and an elevator."  
"Wow that's interesting because we have already you know. We got stuck in an elevator during a brownout. It was quite romantic, anyway its your turn." She just grinned as his eyes widened.  
"Does anyone know we are an idem?"  
"Well, just Original Cindy, but now I don't know what we are, do you?"  
"I'm guessing friends and something more." He leaned over Kissed Max softly on the lips and said, Night honey, see you in the morning."  
"Wait come on you cant just start something like this and leave, fine whatever you killed the mood night, babe." Logan smiled and walked into his room.  
  
AN. Hey everyone sorry it is so short its just that it is one nineteen in the morning and I don't want to copy all the story right now. Some of you might recognize this story. This story is mine my friend posted it earlier for me and I thank her but now I will do the posting hoping for good reviews. Thanks again Alisha crybaby452@hotmail.com Later Peace Out. 


	3. unexpected arrival

I do not own Dark Angel, just to tell you guys that. Anyway thank you for the good reviews sorry that my last chapter was so short. Hopefully this one will be longer.  
  
*Middle of the night-  
  
Max herd a noise down stairs, she crept down the stairs to see where the noise was coming from. She soon realized it was coming from Logan's bedroom. He was mumbling in his sleep and tossing about. Suddenly he shot up in bed. Max ran to his side. "What's wrong, what happened?"  
"I had the worst nightmare, you where shot. you where in line for something and a kid was about to get shot and you jumped in front of him and got shot. God I was so scared."  
"Your getting your memory back that's great, he don't worry I'm here still alive you know, still bitchy as ever."  
"Thank God your still bitchy, I wouldn't know what to do if you went."  
"Thanks I see that your starting to feel better I better go, goodnight Logan."  
"Night Max." Max smiled and headed back to her room. She didn't want to push Logan into something he wasn't ready for.  
  
Morning after breakfast in living room-  
  
Max was sitting on the couch reading and Logan was sitting on the couch next to her writing in his poetry book. "You must have been right because I have added so much into this book, its amazing."  
"Just shut up and write." She smiled and started to read in her book again, soon a car pulled up in front of the cabin. "Who's that?"  
Logan looked up and saw Bennett and Maryann. "Bennett, what the hell is he doing here?"  
"Well, if they want to stay I can put my stuff in your room and they can have the upstairs room," she said grinning.  
"Now I really want them to stay, I'll go talk to them, go get your stuff." Logan started walking outside while Max ran up the stairs to go get her stuff. When Bennett saw him walk towards him he said, "Hey, Logan what you doing up here?"  
"Just came for some rest and relaxation, R and R. So you going to come in or what?"  
"Sure but we don't want to intrude."  
"Don't be silly there is plenty of room."  
"O.K. well, we brought Maryann's sister with us, hope you don't mind."  
"No not at all, she can have the couch bed."'  
He walked back in the house and started moving his and Max's things off the couch. Logan didn't see Max around so assumed that she was in his bedroom putting her things away. Maryann and Bennett went to go put there stuff away in there room. Logan helped Maryann's little sister pull out the couch bed. "So what's your name?"  
"Oh my name is rose, u?"  
"Logan, I'm Bennett's cousin. I didn't see you at the wedding."  
"Oh I couldn't make it I was in my freshman year at YALE."  
"Cool I went to Yale to."  
"You know I've never herd Bennett talk about you."  
"Maybe because I'm the black sheep of the family you know the one who the whole family discards and tries to get rid of. No one likes me because I decided to write for a living and not the right kind of writing either, the kind of writing that means something to other people just not to my family. Uncle Jonas likes to refer to my writing as 'my little articles'"  
"That sounds about right to me, just between you and me I think he has something stuck up his ass most of the time."  
They both laughed, "You know what I think me and you are going to get along just fine. So what are you majoring in?"  
"Oh well I am going to be a private investigator, so many crooks these days. I wish to become someone like Eyes Only, now he's a hero. What do you think about him?"  
"I think he has good values."  
"Yeah, so you came up here all by your self?"  
"Nope, I came up with my friend Max, when Bennett finds out he might just flip a casket he thinks of Max as a child. But the truth is she has had to go through so much that it amazes me how well she handles herself now. I think she's even more mature then me. Plus she loves Eyes Only.  
"Great, how old is she?"  
"Oh she's 21, just a little older than you, come on you can go meet her, she's in my room." They walked into his room. And before Logan said anything Max which had her back to him said, "Hey Logan."  
"How is it that you can always sneak up on me but I can never sneak up on you, anyhow this is Rose. She's Maryann's sister."  
Max turned around, "Hi I'm Max, nice to meet you."  
"Pleasure to meet you." Logan's cell phone went off, "Excuse me I have to take this." Logan walked out of the room, "Hello...Yeah hold on a minute." He wasn't even gone a minute and both of the girls where on his bed laughing and gossiping God girls are so predictable. "Hey Max, Its for you It's O.C."after he handed the phone to Max he left and went to go finish writing in his book.  
Max grabbed the phone, "Hey boo you rang... No, its not a bad time... Yeah me too... Oh that's terrible... Sorry boo, How about you go to Crash and nag Alec for me... I know you will be doing me a favor and you will feel better about it if you did... trust me... I love you too send everyone my love...O.K. I'll make sure and tell him that later boo." When she hung up the phone Rose asked, "Who's O.C.?"  
"Oh just my Gurl Friend."  
"Cool, so are you and Logan like a couple?"  
"Kind of it complicated."  
"Oh ok." Bennett Came down a few minutes later, "Hey Logan where is Rose?"  
"Oh she's in my room," Logan said without even raising his head totally forgetting they don't know Max is here.  
"What I know you like younger girl, I saw Max, but this is my niece in-law."  
"Shit you need to think before you speak Bennett, Max is here, She and Rose are in my room talking, you don't even know Max so you have no right to judge her."  
"OK, I amit I was wrong, wait Max is in your room? Are you two dating now?"  
"If you must know one of the reasons I am here and not in Seattle right now, is because I feel bumped my head now I am slowly regaining my memory."  
"No kidding, sorry." And with that Bennett went back up stairs. 


	4. invited

A:N thank you all for being so patient with me i know that it has been a long time since the last time i have updated you all. and that the story has been dragging so far i promise it will get better. anyway. hope you all read more and enjoy alish  
  
Seeing Ahead  
  
Later that night, when dinner was through Bennett and Maryann went up stairs to get some sleep and Logan, Max and rose sat up on the couch bed talking. "So Rose you know Valentine's Day is soon, so do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Yeah he's great, but Maryann hates him. She calls him trash behind my back and doesn't think it will get back to me. That's one of the reasons why she invited me to come up here was because she didn't want me to be with him. I agreed to come just to have her stop butting into my personal life. But its OK because him and I are going to do something really special when I get back."  
"Nobody should be alone on Valentine's Day. Why don't you call him, and invite him here? Max and I will make up something."Logan pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Rose.  
"Are you sure. I mean it would be to hard to explain how he just showed up."  
"Go ahead Max and I will think up something when he show's up, hell he could be one of Max's cuz that just showed up."  
"Thanks guys your the best," she ran off into the kitchen to make the call.  
"That was really nice of you to do something like that you know."  
"It got her out of the room so I could do this," Logan leaned over and kissed Max softly. Rose walked into the room with Logan's hand on Max's cheek and other hand stroking her leg. Max arms tugging at Logan's hair. And both of there lips entwined. Rose coughed and they slowly pulled apart from each other how embarrassing caught acting like teenage hormonal animals. "Sorry Rose, so how did the phone call go?"  
"Great he will be hear late tomorrow night maybe before six or right after it."  
They all sat there talking for about thirty more minutes Rase and Max making plans to go shopping tomorrow morning in a town about ten miles down the road.  
Max and Logan crawled into bed. Max not quite sure about Logan's feelings towards her, she kept her hands to herself. Logan rolled over and rapped an arm around her."Is this OK? If not, I'll keep my hands to myself." Logan stated  
"Its, OK." To even show that it was fine by her she slid even farther into his arms.  
  
Next Day-  
  
Max was in the shower while Logan and Rose where making breakfast. By the time Max had got out of the shower everyone was getting food onto there plates and siting down. Maryann and Bennett didn't say much through out breakfast. When Breakfast was through Bennett and Maryann went for a hike and Max and Rose got into Logan's car and went shopping. Logan was all alone. He decided it would be best to look over the eyes only work.  
  
At the store-  
  
"Since the pulse most stores have really gone down hill. But this one isn't that bad," said Rose.  
"Yeah it will be easy to find the guys there Valentines gifts."  
"Like they would know a gift if it hit them in there asses." The two girls searched for over two hours until they finally approved on what they where buying. on the way back to the house the stopped by at the grocery store and bought some food for tonight's dinner.  
Bye the time they got back to the cabin the Ice Cream that they decided would make a good desert had almost melted on the fact that the sector police had stopped them for no good reason just trying to cause trouble for the women of now in day.  
Both of the women changed into there new outfits and sat down on the couch to play a game of scrabble. Logan joined them not to long after they had started. Maryann and Bennett weren't back yet and the three of them where hoping they got lost in there little hiking adventure. 


	5. arival of boyfriend

Hello I do not own the characters just hope to write a good story using them now and again.  
  
~*~*  
  
Maryann and Bennett got back right in time for dinner. What else is new. After dinner everyone sat down in the living room and started to chat. It wasn't long that Maryann and Bennett where chased back up to there room because of the rude comments made by Logan and Rose. They where quite evil when they set there minds to it.  
Max was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when there was a knock on the door. //odd not a lot of people can sneak up on the house without me knowing it first. Oh well at least Rose wont be moping around anymore tonight.// Max was on her way back to the living room. She looked over and there was Rose with her boyfriend hugging. He had a dozen red and white roses for Rose. Max thought that was very sweet of him. He glanced over at her and when there eyes met they both froze in there spot.  
  
"ZANE???" MAX WHISPERED  
"MAX??" Zane whispered and only Rose could hear it. Rose stepped back and watched as Max threw her arms around her boyfriend and he also hugged her back. "Max I cant believe its you. How have you been. I thought I would never see you again Zack never said you made it." Max could only smile. Zane looked over at Rose and saw the look on her face. HURT. "Wait how do you know Rose, Max?"  
"Well, me and my friend Logan are hear then she ends up here. Her sister is married to Logan's cuz. And then she called you and invited you here."  
"Wow so I have my two fav. girls in the whole world my girlfriend, and my long missed sister." Zane smiled because for the first time since he hugged Max Rose looked happy.  
"Wait you two are brother and sister but your only like cant be more than a year apart from each other."  
  
A/n sorry so short but I have to get to bed what will happen next how will they explain all this?? Will Zane like Logan, what will Maryann say about having Zane hear. stay tuned to find out more later. Bye. alish ps thanx for the good reviews. r&r everyone peace out. 


	6. a:n

Hey everyone sorry that I haven't been updating my story I'm currently busy, I haven't had the time to write anything knew or post anything in like a month. I will try to get something up in the next week or so. I'm a councilor right now for a camp. And I never really have time to do anything. I get home Friday so I will try to update you guys then. Peace Out Alish Thanks for the reviews. 


	7. confrontion

"There was Zane and Max looking Rose wondering what to tell her. "Well, me and Zane are only half brother and sister that's why we haven't seen each other in 10 years or so was because are dad is really strict and a lot of things happened in between and we all lost contact of each other."  
"Yeah what Max said, Wait, Max who is Logan?? How do you know him."  
"Already the protective brother I see. I see that nothings changed that much since we lost in touch, glad to know. Wouldn't want you any other way."  
"Thanks maxie but seriously who's Logan?"  
"He's a friend of mine, a very close friend of mine. I told him about all of us how we lost in touch and everything. I trust him more than anyone in the world."  
Zane's eyebrows rose in hearing this. This Logan guy knows about mantacore oh I need to have a very big talk with my little sister."So where is this guy?"  
"Come on you can meet him," Max pulled Zane's arm and he followed her and Rose to the living room. "Logan guess what Rose's boyfriend is actually my brother Zane, you remember me telling you about him." Logan froze and looked up from his laptop.  
Logan quickly stood up and shock Zane's hand, "Wow, so nice to meet you after so long."  
"So your the guy my sister trust's so much."  
"Yeah I guess, she wouldn't tell me any of the kind but if she says so then sure why not."  
"Good, me and you have to have a long talk later."  
"OK..." Before Logan got the chance to say anything else Mary Ann and Bennett came down.  
"What the hell are you doing here you dirt bag, we came here to get Rose away from you.. and you follow us up here."  
"WOAH wait there one minute Mary Ann I know I don't know you very well and you might not know me and how about we keep it that way, because you just called my brother a Dirt Bag. For you information Zane came up here to see me. OK. So just kewl you jets because He is staying here."  
"If he stays here than I'm leaving."  
"Then by all means," Max made a gesturing movement with her arms towards the doorway.  
"That's it where leaving. Come on Rose pack your bags," and with that Mary Ann turned.  
"NO!"  
Mary Ann froze and turned around and said, "Excuse me young lady what did you say."  
"I said NO, one you aren't my mother so stop acting like it I love Zane and I'm staying so there. Also the only reason I came up here with you is so that you would stop bitching about Zane but now i realize that your never gonna stop bitching about him so you know what i think about that i think you can except it or you can just go to hell, because I'm a free women from now on, free to live life how I want to and that life is with Zane, so back off and leave without me."  
  
"If that's how you feel you ungrateful little brat, after everything I have done for you."  
"What have you ever done for me, I have deserved everything I have ever gotten I worked, while you where the princess. And if you think I'm ungrateful for you bringing me up here, well I'm not. if you didn't want to be a bitch and take me up here I wouldn't have met Max and have Zane right now." Mary Ann slapped her across her face, then ran upstairs to pack.  
Zane grabbed Rose and held her tight. He whispered gently, "Nobody has ever stuck up to me like that before, thank you. Are you OK, did she hurt you?" 


End file.
